1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cabinet drawer and, more particularly, to a drawer slidably mounted in a base portion of a conventional stationary cabinet, for storing and hiding household items, such as a weighing scale.
2. Description of Related Art
Household items, such as weighing scales, present both a nuisance and hazard by occupying space on the floor, frequently in a position which is not readily observed due to low height, for example. They are frequently tripped over unintentionally, causing personal injury and property damage as well. No satisfactory attempts have been offered heretofore to eliminate this hazard and nuisance, other than to pick up the items and place them in a linen or clothes closet or the like, or slide them under a bed, chest, or otherwise, an inconvenient exercise at best.
Several inventions describe known apparatuses for storing such items. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,872,178 issued to J. D. Holland on Feb. 3, 1959 describes a flush type wall cabinet having a storage area for supporting a weighing scale electively in operative and non-operative positions. U.S. Pat. No. 2,924,443 issued to W. C. Towsend et al. describes a bathroom type scale designed and constructed for pivotal movement into a wall recess during periods of non-usage. U.S. Pat. No. 3,027,215 issued to A. W. Duncan on Mar. 27, 1962 describes a door or wall mounted scale cabinet for supporting and storing a bathroom-type weighing scale when not in use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,131 issued to Griffin on Sep. 8, 1981 describes a cabinet retractable cabinet mounted bathroom scale including a cabinet or housing mounted to or, recessed into a wall and a conventional spring-type bathroom scale having its rear end pivotally mounted to the housing.
However, none of the above inventions describe a drawer slidably mounted in a base portion of a conventional stationary cabinet or the like. There is a need to provide an efficient and effective cabinet to store household items.
The present invention relates generally to a cabinet drawer and, more particularly, to a drawer slidably mounted in a base portion of a conventional stationary cabinet, for storing and hiding household items, such as a weighing scale.
One aspect of the present invention is a drawer assembly comprising a conventional stationary cabinet having a base portion. The base portion has a frame assembly therein with a drawer slidably mounted in the frame assembly. The drawer has a bottom positioned substantially at the ground level for enabling the drawer to rest substantially at ground level in a fully opened position.
As used herein, the term conventional stationary cabinet means a non-portable cabinet placed in a room, such as a bathroom, so as to become a permanent fixture of that room.
Another aspect of the present invention is a drawer assembly as described above further comprising a standard weighing scale located within the slidably mounted drawer.
Another aspect of the present invention is a drawer assembly as described above wherein the frame has a pair of slide mechanisms, one for each side of the drawer. The slide mechanisms are dimensioned and configured such that the drawer may be fully extended from said frame to fully expose a standard weighing scale therein so that the scale may be stood upon without need of removing the scale from the drawer.
Another aspect of the present invention is a drawer assembly as described above wherein the drawer bottom has at least a pair of support pads thereon, for contacting a floor surface and supporting the drawer when weight is placed on the drawer.
Another aspect of the present invention is a drawer assembly as described above wherein the drawer has a releasable locking mechanism for releasably locking the drawer in a fully closed position or a fully opened position.